Talk:Dasha Vestibule (mission)
One of the hardest missions to solo. my advices are: take a hero prot monk. You will need it for goren when u aggro the last boses. as stated in the article take Broad Head Arrow for the ruby's and the fire boss. before every battle tell your monk to cast Protective Spirit on goren so he cant be spiked to death. in the end, place your henchies near the stairs and the monk/s by the stairs. wait until the bosses are far enough and try to aggro. run back and move from side to side to make goren follow you. once the boss is in reach kill him.--Ofer1992 11:30, 31 October 2006 (CST) :Wow, I heard this was hard but had no trouble at all doing it with hench/heroes. I took my mesmer, with a Surge/Spiritual Pain build and a couple of interupts (Cry and Power Leak). I did not use Broadhead on Margrid -- instead, I used Barrage, Distracting Shot, and Savage Shot. Pull, and target the rubies first. Goren never took any signficant damage, but maybe it's because I opened each combat with a surge to draw aggro. Dfscott 10:47, 2 November 2006 (CST) Small, pointless bug I noticed that, after walking up the stairs to get to the God-quiz trial, it is possible to turn around, and run down the wall, and back up it. You must start this at the top, as there are some boxes placed at the bottom, presumably to stop this happening. All in all, its a pointless bug, with nothing you can really do to exploit it. I have some screenshots of my party 'stood' at various points on the almost verticle wall, but do not know how to upload them. Moochy 05:33, 2 April 2007 (CDT) On another subject, entirely unrelated, is the 'Entry Hall' section in the 'Primary' area correct? According to it, you need to clear out all the groups to open the first door, however I found that just going around the pool, killing a few of the groups, and going on left the door open anyway. Just checked in-game. It seems that the door opens after the ruby djinn in the group closent to the door triggers the door opening after his death. Bosses correct? Someone has listed Hajok Earthguardian as one of the final bosses, but for me, all the bosses were Djinn. Either the Hajok listing is wrong, the name of the boss is wrong, or Anet has named two different creatures with the same name.Dfscott 10:50, 2 November 2006 (CST) : Ok, it *is* Hajok, but he's a sapphire djinn (dervish). I'm going to go to the location indicated in the hajok entry and if he's beetle guy, I guess we'll need a disambiguation page. =( -- Dfscott 09:26, 4 November 2006 (CST) Yes, the bosses are correct, and all three are Djinn: Dervish was Sapphire Djinn, Paragon was Diamond Djinn, and Elementalist was Ruby Djinn. I capped both searing flames and angelic bond there as a P/E too!Gabe 09:02, 7 January 2007 (CST) There are two bosses with the name Hajok Earthguardian, one insect and the other a djinn. Fang Cloud 13:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Redundant I think the spoiler warning at the end of the page is redundant. If players come to this page, they've done so seeking help, and even if they don't want the puzzles spoilt, the last contributer added the solutions to the main article. Planeforger 22:44, 4 November 2006 (CST) Getting there Anyone know how you get there? --[riVen] 01:32, 29 October 2006 (CDT) :I picked Master of whispers quest, got to Dasha together with someone who had been there already before finishing nightfall, after doing dzagonur :: I got there by going northwest of Honur hill and I had not finshed the game (only at Gates of Desolation), and I had taken Master of Whispers and took Norgu as a hero, so you don't need to finish the game in order to access it that way. 134.82.96.30 14:37, 5 November 2006 (CST) ::: http://gw.gamewikis.org/images/a/ae/Dasha_vestibule_entrance_mirror_lyss.JPG I tried to get there when entering for the first time in Mirror of Lysa. Waited for nothing.. then completed the quest Calling the Order and tried again. This time, it worked. So, I've added the line "'' (Note that you can't get to Dasha Vastibule until you've completed Calling the Order quest and get the Dzagonur Bastion (Mission))." Corsaire 16:00, 26 November 2006 (CST) I was able to get there & I chose the Master of Whispers and did Dzoganur Bastion at the time. I had a friend who had Margrid take me along and the wall opened, not because it didn't open when I was alone (I never tried alone), but since you need Margrid in the mission itself.Gabe 08:57, 7 January 2007 (CST) Solutions to non-physical trials Yes, does anyone have the answer to the 3rd Trial? There are numerous solutions to the 3rd trial. All you have to do is pick a pedestal to start with. The obelisk numbers are all of the factors of the pedestal numbers, so if you picked pedestal 6, obelisk 2 and 3 will activate. Then you would need to place a key in pedestal 35 to activate the other two obelisks. So, 6,35 14,15 and 10,21 are all solutions, not just 14 and 15. I think that's how it works, I did 14 and 15 on the first try. :I'm a bit dissapointed in this one. There should have been a better visual key than stones just appearing. It's pretty un-guildwars like for there not to have been some sort of glow effect. I figured it out, but it wasn't really satisfying cause of time wasted not seeing the effect. Maybe this is more opinion than fact, but I still don't think the visual clue fit with the GW style. --Mooseyfate 12:34, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Anyone else find the beginning of the mission to be a lot easier with heroes/henches? I tried with heroes/henches 1 time and did totally fine until the 3 bosses wiped the floor with my party at the end. Then I tried twice with real players and couldn't even make it to the bosses. I guess I'll try to hench it the whole way through. Any suggestions on getting past the bosses with heroes are welcome!! Spread your henchmen and heroes, I did, got bonus on first try. Also, having an interupt ranger is key, since you have to bring Magrid anyway, just give her distract shot and savage shot. Also, if I remember correctly, they are not bound together, which means, that you can pull one of them at a time with a longbow or the like. Happy PvE'ing :) I've tried it many times on my ritualist and I just don't have any skills that make a damn bit of difference in that last fight. Shelter lasts all of one second and then the party gets one-shot by those three bosses. I can't seem to pull them separately either.--Kingrames 02:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :You may have to wait a while for the bosses to wander around until one ends up well in front of the others. Flag henchmen and heroes back while you body pull (i.e., by walking into aggro range, not shooting it) the one boss that is in front of the others, and then run away and it will come alone. Quizzical 04:44, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Can someone suggest a team build for solo with henchman + hero? This mission is still very hard to me, I may not able to kill the 3 bosses sometimes. Can someone make a team build for this mission?? :Two monk heroes, both with Extinguish and / or Martyr, at least one with Protective Spirit and Margrid with Concussion Shot, BHA (if you have Factions), Choking Gas, Practiced Stance (if you have Prophecies and don't have BHA), Distracting Shot and as many interrupt bow attacks and Mesmer interrupt signets as you have. Take Eve, Cynn, Kihm and one other hench. At the end, try to pull one boss at a time, get the monk hero to spam Protective Spirit on Goren and get Margrid to target the elementalist boss. You can still get wiped out if the timing doesn't work out for the interrupts. I'd consider the mission easier than Pogahn Passage because the elementalist boss can't nuke from around a corner and doesn't have a healer. -- Gordon Ecker 21:45, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::Thx!! I will try it. XDD Hokit 03:38, 27 November 2006 (CST) If that doesn't work for you, the build I just ran (and got masters) with my ranger was margrid, tahlkora, sousuke, eve, khim, sogolon, devona. Margrid was set 100% interrupt with broadhead, tahlkora was LoD and sousuke was searing flames. I was running burning arrow + 2 interrupts. The key in most cases is to take out ruby's first, before anything else and pull the individual bosses 1 at a time at the end. dargon 01:05, 4 December 2006 (CST) Brought Magrid as interupt ranger, my own R/Mo as BA, Dunkoro as healer and Tahlkora as protective monks, the earth ele and the warriors and if you don't rush it's easier then this topic makes it seem. Find an enemy group, position the henchies so that your warriors will not aggro further groups. Since Goren follws your char you can not pull yourself, but Magrid can be used for this. Select the enemy SF-ele, or the Boss you want to pull and target Magrid on it. Use the flag to bring Magrid close enough to her target to attack, let her fire an arrow and then position her back with the group. When the target comes close, attack. (Amy Awien, 05/02/2007) The mission itself is very easy, not had any problems with it. But what I find stupid is how everyone except me (in a party of only henchmen) gets wiped out by the traps. They are really stupid, and as soon as it hits them they stand in it and try to heal themselves. I had to finish the mission without monks because I lost them both to the traps twice and had no more res sigs. I know I should have just been careful, but I don't expect them to be that stupid. The trap wasn't triggered when I went through, and they were only 1 step behind. If they just kept moving they'd be out of it and alive. Instead they all stop and the whole party is dead. --Carth 15:21, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Just to clarify, I was annoyed that I can do the whole mission and kill everything in it without any deaths and fast too without problems, but because stupid henchmen stand in traps I am the only one alive at the end. Such a stupid way for all the henchmen to die at once, and I can't then kill the bosses at the end by myself. Something I noticed from having to restart it, those Ruby Keys or Diamond Keys for the bonus chests stay in your inventory after the mission. They are worth 0 gold and have to be trashed. --Carth 15:53, 6 December 2006 (CST) :You mean you don't know how to use the henchmen controls (buttons below the compass) yet? Wait for the trap to trigger, then wait for it to stop, then plant the flag on the far side of the trap. The henchmen will run directly to the flag and stay there. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 20:57, 6 December 2006 (CST) Storyline Requirement I have removed the sentence "You must also have finished Master of Whispers's side of the storyline by completing the Dzagonur Bastion mission." from the article since my necro characture chose Master of Whispers and haven't yet finished Dzagonur Bastion (but it was the next mission to be done for him) and still was able to enter Dasha Vestibule, finish it and move on with the storyline not even entering Dzagonur Bastion -- none 17:42, 22 January 2007 (CST) :Ok, but I can't verify that. Here are two tips I think you'll be interested in: :#When starting a different topic of discussion on the talk page, try to create a new section using the level 2 header of just click on the "+" button on top (i added a section header). :#To sign your comment, (as seen in notes below the "Save page" button), append ~~~~ to your comment. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 04:04, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::I added that info to the article, and yes, I now know that it was wrong - you only have to complete Warning Kehanni in order to access both this and Dzagonur Bastion (mission). At the first storyline fork, you '''must' complete the Pogahn Passage (mission) before doing Rilohn Refuge (mission) and vice versa, so I assumed it was the same here. I have corrected both articles. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 10:55, 22 January 2007 (CST) Traps bugged? I'm not sure if this is just me, but I've tried it 3x now with henchies and heroes. We go fine and pretty much blow through everything until we hit the 2nd trial. There, once the fire trap, the other two times the ice trap, just laid waste to the whole party. It says they fire once per second, but I seriously got hit by 8 ice spikes in under 2, and couldn't get out because of the hex. Am I the only person who's having this happen? I think that is because the effects of the trap are triggered once per party member, so if 8 people run into the trap you will quickly be hit 8 times--Devils Apprentice 17:08, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Random Bugs Two Gorens? Wow... Just run past the three bosses at the end and head straight. You'll find an extra Goren just standing there. The Lone Warrior 17:34, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Are you the one that added the note then? Because what is he will stay the same as your Goren meant to mean? -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:52, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Minor Error Since the inclusion of the lock pick, theres a minor wording error. The chests now say they can be opened with lock picks. The lock pick does not open the chests. Its just a wording error. ~ Zero rogue x 01:28, 12 May 2007 (CDT) What if one player with a key leaves? Just have it that one of the party left the team and he had a key which is important for the master of this mission. What now? Bad luck? Or is there a way? Where do I get another key now? -.- *pissed* --Birchwooda Treehug 18:55, 15 June 2007 (CDT) I'm sorry.. =((unless it's due to server disconnection, there's nothing I hate more than a leaver/leecher..) While you can't do anything about such bad luck while in the mission, you could suggest/ask that you, the party leader, or someone else designated by the party as a whole, be the one to pick up all the keys? (use discretion of course; the person who leaves with one key on purpose would leave with all 3...)--71.129.49.165 23:20, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :Oops. Forgot to sign in. That apology above is mine.--Mllepandora 23:23, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Absinthe Comment Am I the only one who has noticed that Margrid tells Goren after he says "my head hurts" (after the whole god-test-thing), that "a little bit of absinthe will clear that up" or something to that effect. This brings a WHOLE new meaning when the ESRB rating says use of alcohol. Anyone else see it? :No, we've all noticed it...you're just the first one to freak out about it.24.186.207.198 04:02, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Flame/Ice Spikes traps These things are evil. EVIL. I just worked my way through the entire mission and was heading for the center chamber and I ran through one of the corridors without remembering these...and it wiped the whole party except me, Margrid, and Goren. Needless to say, having a party of three take on Kormab, Burning Heart/Hakjok Earthguardian/the other one, without any Monks, didn't go so well. Even with Dazed constantly up thanks to BHA, and even with skilled Longbow pulling, the bosses still got off spells thanks to 1/2 cast time superpowers and the slow attack speed of hammers. Sigh... But anyways, it's pretty LAME that even for a Ranger with effective 100AL to elemental damage, an "Ice Spikes" or Flame trap thing can deal 50 damage a hit, and over 100 damage per second. It essentially ignores armor and that's stupid...I mean, it's better for your Monks or squishies, sure, but to have your tanks and Rangers get killed in <5 seconds from a simple trap is just pathetic. I know, a smart player should be able to remember where they are and avoid them, but for a mission like this that is so easy, it's sad that the most dangerous thing is these dumb traps. Make a stupid mistake, get your party wiped... >.> I guess the lesson here is that I should start carrying hard rez in PvE (gasp, oh noes!) since Goren, as an Ally and not a real Party member, could not use his Resurrection Signet anyways. If only there was a cutscene... (T/ ) 22:30, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Bonus When you click on one of the " Guarded Chest of Ahdasim", and you don't have the Key in your inventory, the generic message The chest is locked. You must have the correct key or a lockpick. appears... So I was wondering, if you came in here with Lockpicks, could you possibly open these chests without getting the keys? It is not like they are hard to get or anything, but I was thinking about the Treasure Hunter and Lucky/Unlucky titles. How do they work for these?...if they can be opened with lockpicks. Also, in HM, it would mean you have something like double the normal number of possible chest spawns, with these three guaranteed. (T/ ) 18:52, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :You can't use lockpicks, it's already on this talkpage at Minor Error— Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 02:01, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :Also, as I don't have HM yet, I can't answer your second question.— Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 02:03, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Cautery Signet Cautery Signet is a suggested skill, but seems Song of Purification would be a much better elite in there. Anyone up for replacing that suggestion? -Ruse 19:46, 12 February 2008 (UTC) : The monsters here seem made for Frigid Armour :) --Reality Impaired 17:43, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Trial of Wisdom Do the pedestals and crystals look like lipstick tubes, or is it just me? --Mooseyfate 23:17, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :It's just you. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:19, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::What would be the significance if they did happen to look like lipstick tubes? 23:21, 5 March 2008 (UTC) cinematic bug I just did this mission and two gorens appeared! I did not have Goren in my party, but there was one Goren on either side of me.--Bastthegatekeeper 23:03, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode I think the portion of this article about hard mode should be expanded a bit, as it really does not provide much help as far as beating the mission goes. I just finished it with my bro after wiping twice, and I can say that conventional tactics like "careful pulling" do not fully portray the level of preparedness necessary to complete the mission. Specifically, The combination of e-denial mesmers and SF djinns during the first trial is brutal in HM. After a few tweaks we made it through with fewer problems, but had to bring two heal monks and a third with Spell Breaker. I don't think there's even any mention of the mesmers in the entire article, which should be remedied in my opinion. Thoughts? --Raj4h 05:01, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :The reason why the hard mode section is so short is that hard mode doesn't change much about the mission. Anything that is useful to know in hard mode is also useful in easy mode, and hence belongs in the easy mode section. There could perhaps be a little more information about mob spawns and grouping, such as saying that mobs never come in groups larger than three. :According to my notes, I never failed this mission in hard mode, in the process of getting ten characters through. As such, the same strategy I used in easy mode, with perhaps some minor adjustments for basic hard mode tactics, worked just fine. Something that works once can be a fluke, but ten times in a row is no fluke. I'm certain that I didn't use spell breaker; I never found much use for it in PvE. :I don't recall the energy denial from the mesmers as being particularly dangerous. It can be annoying since they target you when you pull, but that's more nuisance than dangerous. Maybe if you bunch up and they all use energy surge at once, it could be a problem. The main ways to get into trouble here are to stand in the jets or to pull more than one group at a time. :What were you doing the first time that made things go wrong? Did you manage to die without pulling multiple groups? You make it sound like you tried to skimp on healing initially, which will get you into trouble in hard mode in a lot of places. Saying to bring a lot of healing for a mission is really only relevant if you should bring more than the standard three healers (counting prot monks as a "healer", in addition to the more direct healing classes). Quizzical 05:23, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Three healers is standard? That would explain a lot... (T/ ) 08:49, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm... I never take more than 2 (Prot hero, Healer hench often), and spread some support (a Ward, an Aegis, maybe a PS ) on one of my other heroes/my own bar ;o "a Ward" in this case of course refers to Ward Against Harm :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:28, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd usually use a healing monk henchman, a protection monk henchman, and a restoration ritualist healer, and no monk or ritualist skills on any other characters in the group. Sometimes I may replace one by a paragon, or drop one if the party size is smaller than eight. ::::The basic issue is that there really aren't many henchmen with builds that aren't complete garbage. Henchmen healers tend to at least be useful, which is more than can be said for a lot of the henchmen that don't do anything other than damage, and don't really do much damage, either. But even that is better than the ones that find creative ways to suicide, such as Devona or Eve. ::::That allows a group to recover from a lot of blunders, rather than being perpetually on the edge of a wipe if you've only got two characters with any healing capability at all. There's not much of a drawback to it, either; the nominal drawback is that you lose some damage, I guess. If you're only going with two henchmen healers, that really leaves you short on healing. If you're using a hero slot to heal and only one henchman healer, then you lose a lot of healing capability and gain very, very little damage. An extra 40% healing for the group makes a much bigger difference than an extra 3% damage. ::::One thing that I've seen some people do is only bring two healers, and set them to avoid combat. Compared to three healers on guard, that gives up a lot of healing capability, and also gives up some damage. There's no benefit to compensate for that. Quizzical 16:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I always set my hero monks to avoid combat. When they're wanding, they're not casting on my party members, which is what monks are supposed to do. Viper, I think you've really hit the thrust of our problem: my bro and I were both running our rangers, and when you include being required to bring Margrid, we ended up sacrificing a lot of support character slots. Don't get me wrong, rangers = godmode, but in terms of party-wide support it's difficult to interrupt an enemy with approx 30 in fast casting. The fact that there's not one mention of the mesmers in this article, especially in light of the recent Ether Feast buff, seems to be a shortcoming. Even adding a suggestion like, "Running back out of the trial area between killing groups to regain energy and health sometimes helps" would improve the HM section. --Raj4h 05:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::The problem with putting any hero on Avoid Combat is that they won't use skills like Power Drain, which is a pretty big tradeoff... Wanding causes some problems, yes, but it also has its advantages for example against trappers. ::::::Anyway, it's true that after some skillchanges, certain missions become especially more difficult. Back when they buffed WoH, the desert missions became next to impossible without a very good group. It got so bad that ANet removed most of the offending NPCs. :\ So yes, a small rewrite may be in order. (T/ ) 05:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I usually run GoLE for e-man on my monks... I'll have to give power drain a try --Raj4h 05:18, 25 March 2009 (UTC)